


That gentle place

by Anonymous



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yuki had never thought he’d been deserving of kindness when he was younger, and yet here he was surrounded by two kind people who loved him more than anything.





	That gentle place

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy Yuki/Kyo/Tohru in the somewhat specific way where Tohru and Kyo are dating, Kyo and Yuki are dating, and then Yuki and Tohru are basically best friends. Anyway, here’s a quick drabble.

When Yuki woke, he was curled in on himself, back curved and leaving him closer to Kyo than he’d been earlier in the day when he first started dozing off. It was as if he'd been subconsciously seeking Kyo in his sleep, as silly as that sounded. Yuki would just be sure to never say it out loud.

Kyo was sitting idly on the living room floor beside Yuki, flipping through workbooks demonstrating how to break down kata for beginner students to learn more efficiently. The TV was droning on in front of them, meaningless though comforting background noise, and Kyo was sipping something that smelled faintly of sesame seeds.

Yuki blinked drowsily, eyes adjusting to the bright though fading mid-afternoon sun as he took in his surroundings. He didn't remember falling asleep, but there was a blanket draped over him. His face was right by Kyo's thigh. Yuki could hear Tohru in the kitchen, tinkering around.

His breathing must have given him away as awake, because he wasn’t left to his own devices for long. “Hey," Kyo said, biting on the rim on the cup and holding it between his teeth. He used his freed up hand to prod at Yuki's shoulder. "You awake? Get up before you ruin your sleep schedule."

"Romantic," Yuki said, voice hoarse from just waking up. He cleared his throat and shuffled around enough to lay on his stomach, resting his chin on Kyo's leg, eyes still squinting with sleep. "If that was a concern, why'd you wait so long to wake me?”

Kyo placed the cup on the living room table behind him as he scoffed, though he then reached down to card gentle fingers through Yuki's hair, eyes revealing fondness. Revealing affection. Revealing softness. "You looked like you needed the nap, mister university student. Shut up."

Yuki hummed, and tilted his head into Kyo's touch. He felt loved, even while Kyo technically insulted him. "Well, I do feel well-rested. Thanks." 

“Is Yuki awake?” Tohru called from the kitchen, perhaps hearing the sound of voices. “If he is, tell him I’m making curry!”

“Tell him yourself,” Kyo called back, smile finally breaking through, like the sun shining telltale through the clouds. “You’re already loud enough.”

At this, Tohru stuck her head out of the adjacent kitchen, to glare at them. She was flushing and pouting, bottom lip poked out and eyes about as fierce as she could make them -- which wasn’t very fierce at all. Yuki looked at her and thought, _Very cute_. 

“I am not,” she pouted out, crossing her arms over the pink frilly apron she was wearing.

“Are too,” Kyo shot back, and Yuki knew from experience they’d be here all day if he let them get underway. It wasn’t the worst of things, but he cut in anyway.

“Don’t worry, you’re not but I did hear you,” Yuki told her gently, turning over so he was laying on his back, head cushioned in Kyo's lap. He curled his legs up to rest his feet flat on the floor. "Very exciting dinner prospects, I’m told."

She beamed, barely-cross expression evaporating into nothing right away. She bounded over, the pink frills of her apron bouncing with the movement, and she tapped excitedly but gently on the peaks of his knees. Then she leaned over and a little down to catch Kyo's mouth in a quick, tender kiss. "It’ll be done in a bit," she told them both.

As she pulled away, Yuki tugged playfully at a lock of her hair -- and Kyo blew in her face to make her bangs ruffle -- and she delightedly squeaked and giggled, swatting at both of them. “Ah, stop it!”

Kyo looked so openly fond as he did as she asked, and it made Yuki’s heart squeeze in on itself, weighed impossibly down with happiness. Yuki loved him fiercely, always but especially so in this moment. He rolled off his back so he could push up off the floor with his hands and knees and steal a kiss from Kyo as well, pulling away as Kyo started to splutter and blush. With Tohru, he was dependable and sweet. With Yuki, he was bashfully indignant. Yuki thought it was good to keep him teetering between the two.

"What are you, a blushing bride?" Yuki teased, before standing up and snagging Tohru’s hand in his own. She beamed up at him and swung their linked hands together like a pendulum, forwards then back. _Very cute_ , he thought again. _The cutest_. "I’ll help set the table for dinner,” Yuki told her brightly with a smile.

“Thank you,” she said, voice chirpy, lovely and kind, and she began to lead their way back to the kitchen.

Behind them, Kyo mumbled something unintelligible and shut off the TV. When Yuki checked over his shoulder, he watched Kyo begin to clean up his work and the pillows scattered across the living room floor. It gave him a strong sense of home, and of belonging.

Yuki had never thought he’d deserved anything nice or good in his life when he was a child or a teenager. But now he had nice and good things galore. Nowadays his heart and soul were always soothed and sated, rather than empty and aching. And looking at Kyo’s gentle gaze as he picked up workbooks and papers, seeming calm and at peace with himself... looking at Tohru’s unfettered grin as she talked about dinner, contentment pouring off her in waves, bright and true and uncomplicated... Yuki knew that their hearts and souls were soothed, just like his.


End file.
